If I Let You Go
by Slim Gohan
Summary: Gohan's thinking about Videl, but will he have the courage to tell her how he feels? What does Piccolo have do do with this? SONGFIC - Westlife's If I Let You Go


If I Let You Go  
by Slim Gohan  
  
  
Disclaimer - I Don't own Dragonball Z/GT, or the song. The song "If I Let You Go" is by a  
group called Westlife.  
  
Summary - Gohan is thinking about Videl (during the Great Saiyaman/World Tournament sagas)  
but will he have the courage to tell her how he feels? What does Piccolo have to  
do with this?  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Day After Day, Time pass away, and I just can't get you off my mind............  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was late for school again. But he had a reason, he was saving the city from the terrorists  
that had wanted ransom. What they got was Gohan kicking their ass as the Great Saiyaman with her...  
Videl. How he felt around her was unexplainable, and made him feel light in the knees. He didn't really  
want to fight crime, but in order to keep his powers hidden, Son Gohan disguised himself as the protector  
of all things good, The Great Saiyaman. But there was another reason for doing the Saiyaman getup. He wanted  
to be around Videl. After meeting her that first time made his heart go nuts.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Nobody knows, I hide it inside, I keep searching but I can't find the courage to show to letting  
you know I've never felt so much love before, and once again I'm thinking about taking the  
easy way out.................  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was very scared once Videl found out who the Great Sayiaman was, now she could blackmail him into anything  
her heart desired. But to his surprise, she wanted some compitition at the tournament and she told him to come, or  
else she would devolge the secret to the mass media. He agreed, but her next request made him a little more worried.  
Whe wanted to learn how to fly, and was going to learn from him. That was no problem, but Gohan was worried that she  
would find out the he had a very big crush on her, a feeling which he hoped will go away.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But If I let you go, I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me, Will I ever see  
you smiling back at me, how will I know, If I let you go  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl came over within 2 days to interupt Gohan and Goten's training to learn how to fly. He readily agreed to keep his  
promise, and taught her how to fly, with a crash course in ki control first. Goten learned quickly, so once he was done it  
was just him and Videl. She was off to a good start, when she called it a day. Before she left. Gohan wanted to tell her  
how he felt, but it didn't come out very well.........  
  
"Videl, I...uh think you would look good with short hair." "Do you like short hair on girls Gohan?" She gave him a hopeful  
look that he would say yes, Gohan saw this, and fumbled big time. "Um.......I mean, it won't give your opponent an advantage  
in a battle." Videl stormed off in her jet/helicopter, and Gohan was left silently cursing himself at his stupidity."  
That night all he could think about was her..........  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Night after night, I hear myself say "Why can't this feeling just fade away?" There's no one like you  
you speak to my heart, It's such a shame we're worlds apart...........  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Gohan was speechless after he saw Videl with her haircut, it was as if his heart was doing backflips but he had to regain  
his composure. "I'll never understand women." Gohan and Videl got down to busniess. Gohan wondered if he was ever going to tell  
her how he feels, because he might not ever have the chance again.....  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
I'm too shy to ask, I'm too proud to lose, but sooner or later I've got to choose  
And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out..............  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Videl almost mastered her flying lessons, when Gohan began having major doubts about his feelings. It was now or never for the   
Super Saiyjin. Get it out, or take the easy way out. He tought what his father or Piccolo would do. 'They would just get it out,   
maybe not Piccolo bu he would come to that conclusion, would he?"  
  
Piccolo was meditating when mentally he heard Gohan's war of feelings. He decided to give his former pupil a little help..  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But If I let you I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me, will I ever see you similing back at me  
How will I know if I let you go........  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
'Gohan, It's Piccolo.' 'Piccolo, what are you doing in my mind?' 'I know your dilima, and I have no I idea about love, for I am a  
Namek, but I can offer this piece of advice to you.' 'What Piccolo?' 'Just ask her, I've read her thoughts too. She feels exactly the  
same way, and is impatently waiting for you to ask her out. So go for it. But train, I need compitition at the tounament.' Gohan felt  
unbelivably happy, and greatful that Piccolo even bothered to help. 'Thank you so much Piccolo!' Piccolo smiled at Kami's, 'I did what  
I could for a friend.'  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
And once again I'm thinking about taking the easy way out........  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Gohan, I gonna leave now, bye." Videl said that with a little sadness. "Videl wait!" "Yes Gohan?" "Videl, I don't know how to say this but  
I...............likeyouverymuch." Videl walked towards Gohan, and gave him a light kiss on the lips. She pulled back, "Do you know how long  
I've waited for you to say that? I like you Son Gohan, so much." Gohan was secretly thanking Piccolo so very much. "Videl, do you, I don't  
know, maybe go out for dinner sometime?" "I would love to, but I have to go now call me sometime. Hey! I'll fly home! Call me sometime Gohan!"  
Videl flew off, and Gohan waited until she was out of sight until he yelled out in joy, but stopped for a second. "She never gave me her  
phone number!"  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
But if I let you go I will never know what my life would be holding you close to me, will I ever see you similing back at me  
How will I know If I Let You Go  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  



End file.
